WandLess
by nairiefairie
Summary: Summary: In which Draco decides it's high time he gets his wand back, Potter be damned. No slash.


Wand-less

Summary: In which Draco decides it's high time he gets his wand back, Potter be damned. No slash.

Disclaimer: Add in something witty, some praise for the author and discredit of ownership on my part, oh and the standard begging against lawsuits. Cheers.

AN. I was reading this fic and Draco was thanking potter for giving back his wand and it struck me how many times I have stumbled across this scenario which got me thinking, would Draco honestly wait around for Harry to give it back out of the goodness of his heart? No. This is Draco Malfoy. This is a little silly but I was having fun mucking around enjoy.

p.s this is not a slash, pansy just likes to imply it as a inside joke.

…...

Draco waved his wand and beautiful white roses shot out the end. The hiss he grounded out startled Pansy enough for her to lift her head out of her magazine. She smirked at his dilemma.

"It's not funny Pansy." He pointed his wand at her threateningly.

"Perhaps not for you." She responded teasingly.

It was always like this, ever since Hogwarts. Most people were scared of him or despised him up to the point they would cross the street so they didn't have to pass to close to him. It first it was daunting but as his old Malfoy swagger came back he found it amusing but now the thrill had worn off it was just plain annoying. Then there was Pansy. Pansy who was the only person who didn't treat him any different. She was clingy and frustrating to know end. Sadly she realised these facts and upped it to the breaking point. She had thankfully lost interest in him in the romantic sense, Blaise has a house by the sea if truth was told. Better view and his Mother wasn't nearly as intimidating as Draco's. All small favour's that he was forever grateful for. He loved Pansy like a annoying sister but no way would it become something more.

He waved his wand again and got heart shaped bubbles. He shook it angrily which only made a few more bubbles add the hundreds of them surrounding them.

Pansy laughed. "Merlin, what love sick puppy loaned you that?"

She popped a few with the edge of her magazine, making a 'ew' face when they got her wet.

" I brought it from Olivander's. Probably not my finest decision."

Decision were defiantly not his strong point if his history was anything to go by.

"Apparently the old man knows how to hold a grudge. Who would have thought." Pansy smiled at him sweetly. He scowled at her before trying for the third time at casting the simplest of spells. For a moment nothing happened but then his tea cup he had been trying to levitated changed into a lovely shade of pink. It didn't stop there, no it kept subtly change the tone, from dark to pastel and finally settling on a shade that could only be classified as flamingo.

He snarled. "That's it. Get that idiotic boyfriend of yours. Tonight we are going to get my real wand back."

Pansy paused.

"I thought Potter had it. What do you plan to do? Go up and demand it back?"

He snorted.

"Don't be such a muggle. All the artefacts of significance were put in that war museum they recently open. I hardly think they would fail to include the wand that brought the Dark Lord down."

"You mean that thing that donates its profits to those who lost their families and possessions in the war?" Pansy screwed up her nose.

"Yes, Granger's idea no doubt." Draco hissed in disgust. Pansy picked up the pink tea cup and walked it over to Draco.

"I'll go and get Blaise then we'll work out a plan to get your wand back. Just try not to use that thing while I am gone." She looked pointedly at the offending wand.

He grunted into his tea which Pansy took as a response.

…...

Blaise and Draco didn't particularly get along together. It was all Pansy's fault they had to speak to each other. Draco didn't like to admit it but Blaise was mildly intelligent not that helped when they were busy fighting over the best was to infiltrate the war museum. Blaise was being ridiculously over the top, they were still Slytherins even if school was long over, they were meant to be sly. They fought well past sun down when Pansy finally cracked.

"Shut up!" She yelled. "Merlin's beard you two are pathetic."

They stared at her in silence.

"We'll take Draco's approach getting in after that we break any spell they have to detect noise then we go with Blaise's plan. Got it?" She snapped.

Draco looked at Blaise. He shrugged.

"You're the boss."

In Draco's opinion, they had one screwed up relationship.

"Ok." She clapped her hands together. "Outfits."

The boys groaned, neither of them were going to enjoy this part.

…...

They sly sneaked as close as the night wards would allow be the alarm was sounded. Draco squirmed in his far to tight black outfit Pansy had given him. Blaise had been smart to refuse to wear his. He had just spelled what he had on to black. Sadly Draco still didn't have that luxury. His luck he'd end up looking like a Christmas tree if he tried with his current wand. Pansy and Blaise quietly began to tear down the flimsy ward. Draco stood uselessly to the side after Pansy had banned him from using the abomination he was trying to pass as a wand. Her word, not his. Though he couldn't claim she was wrong. In all probability, maybe locking the only wand maker in town in their cellar was a bad idea. Who would have thought?

"It's down." Pansy hissed.

"Lets go."

They crept across the grass to the back window where once again the couple use their skills to break through the outer walls. The second they climbed through the window things changed. Pansy wiped out the magic detectors and the noise related spells before letting Blaise rake havoc. Blaise didn't do things by halves. The spells he was throwing around were truly unnecessary, the protection on the building wasn't that high to warrant it. Draco gave Pansy a pointed look and she shrugged.

"Pent up frustration. He has gotten an lately."

Draco clamped his hands over his ear. "I don't want to know!"

She laughed wickedly as Blaise finished the last one.

"So how do you suppose we actually think we are going to find a wand in all this garbage?"

"Is that seriously the remains of the Dark Lord's snake?" Pansy wondered over to the display.

The boys followed cautiously.

"Just the skin Panz." Blaise stroked her hair affectionately.

"Ew. That's just gross. Granger has no idea what is museum worthy."

"So Malfoy, I'll say it again, how will we find you wand in this?"

The building was huge and full of junk as far as Draco was concerned. He looked at Blaise like he was an idiot. He sighed at the other boys incompetence.

"The point-me spell."

"Right. I knew that." Blaise turned quickly trying to hide the blush from his fellow Slytherins who laughed at him anyway. Blaise took the lead and Draco followed. Pansy took her time coming up the tail end. She slowly checking out a few of more interesting displays much to the boys annoyance.

"Could you hurry up Pansy? You do realise what we are doing is a felony? We could be locked up for this."

"Calm down. It's not like they even have a security guard. It's not like I would ever come here during opening hours so what does it matter if I snoop around a little. Aren't the tiny bit interested?"

"In Potter's life?" Draco lifted a single eyebrow at her. She had to be joking. "No."

She pouted. "And yet ever time you laid eyes on him you seemed so keen."

"The second I get my hands on my wand, I am going to hex you into oblivion." He snarled.

"Oh, I am so Afraid. Watch me quiver in my high heels."

Draco growled about to take to the fine art of hair pulling when Blaise sung out he found it. Draco raced down to the end of the hall snatching it up in his hands. He froze. The weight all wrong.

"Somebody lumos for me." He demanded.

Pansy happily obeyed. "Now you can't hex me. I did a whole good deed for you. Consider yourself the luckiest man alive."

"I can't anyway." He snapped. "It's a bloody fake."

Pansy mockingly gasped. "No, never."

"Keep digging that grave." He growled.

"If this is a replica then where is the real one?" Blaise scratched at his stubble.

"Where he left obviously." Pansy's glee was sickening.

"And where is that?" Blaise stretched before leaning back against the wall.

"With the Golden Boy." She giggled delighted. Draco wanted to scream. This was not how this was meant to go.

"Bloody Potter."

…...

"You are never going to believe what happened last night."

Harry blinked. Hermione never came to visit him at work. Something to do with the head Auror and his views on the rights of prisoners.

"Ron said something smart."

"Oi. I heard that."

Harry sniggered as his partner came tumbling through the door.

"Someone broke into the museum." Hermione began ruffling through her beaded bag. Harry wasn't sure why she still kept it but she carried everything you could possible ever need. She pulled out her laptop computer she had rigged up to work magically instead the standard muggle's wires and what-nots.

"Why would anyone want to break into the museum?" Ron asked plonking down into his chair.

"Not just anyone." Hermione's eyes lit up. She looked like all her Christmases had come at once. "Blaise Zabini and his girlfriend Pansy." Hermione took a deep breath. " And Draco Malfoy."

"What?" Ron spluttered.

"What did they take?" Harry frowned.

He hadn't thought about the Slytherin couple since the trails. Malfoy, who had been the focus of Harry's whole world in sixth year had crossed his mind more then once, not that he would ever admit to it. He had actually missed Malfoy. Fighting with the blonde was one of his favourite past times.

"According to the museum nothing. I thought this might help, perhaps my muggle security wasn't over kill after all." She looked pointedly at Ron.

She turned on the tape from the night before fast-forwarding to the part when the intruders broke in.

They came in through a back window, Harry assumed they had got the wards on the outside down fairly quickly. Inside Pansy took the lead. Harry wasn't sure what spell she had cast. She stepped aside and Blaise went spell crazy. The place flashed so many colours Harry could keep up. Draco and spun around to glare at Pansy. She shrugged mouthing something. Harry and the others were surprised when Draco cringed clamping his hands over his ears. Perhaps Blaise's spell work was noisy but Harry had a feeling it was to do with whatever Pansy had said to him. She seemed to find something funny. The spells died off and the boys followed Pansy over to something covered in glass.

"What are they looking at Hermione?" Harry asked, watching Pansy screwing up her nose disgusted.

"Nargini's skin."

The boys spoke to each other ignoring Pansy who was looking at this and that. Draco was gave Blaise a look that Harry had received off the blonde a number of times. Blaise cast another spell.

"That looks like the point-me spell." Ron said over their shoulders. Blaise lead Draco followed and Pansy pranced around in her high heels stopping to look at things that caught her fancy.

Draco turned around to growl at her. She pouted and they argued. Suddenly they stopped turning to move quickly down the hall. They stopped near Blaise in front of a display. Pansy lit the place up with a lumos. Draco had whatever was in front of them in his hands. He looked livered. He placed the item back with a scowl. The three of the made their way out with nothing on them.

Harry looked expectantly at Hermione. She frowned flipping through a list she had of what was on which floor.

"Well that's interesting." She paused.

"What is?" Ron butted in.

She looked at Harry. She had told him he was to fix things after the war. Clearly somethings he had failed to get around too.

"Apparently Malfoy wants his wand back."

"Like hell!" Ron jumped to his feet on Harry's behalf.

Harry smirked.

This was going to be fun.

It had been awhile since he had seen Draco in the flesh. Harry was oddly looking forward to seeing how Malfoy would try and pull this off. He had to know Harry still had his wand now he had found the fake in the museum. It had been sitting in his old school trunk at the end of his bed. Harry decided after watching the trio break into a highly warded building that the wand would have to kept on himself. He didn't want to risk Malfoy slipping by him. Malfoy wasn't allow to win, that's not how this worked.

…...

"So plan b?" Pansy asked coyly.

"What plan b?" Draco snapped.

They were lounging around in Draco's living room. It was beginning to become a habit. Malfoy wasn't sure he liked that but there was nothing he could do about it right now.

"Work your way into Potters bed and when he is past out from a wild and passion night of Malfoy love, you steal the wand back."

"You are sick Panz." Draco shuddered.

Pansy sighed. "A girl can dream."

"Does Blaise know about for fantasy? Or the fact you are certifiably insane."

"He's dating me so I am sure he's picked a few thing up." She laughed. " Besides we all know you are keen on Daphne's little sister."

"I am not." He hissed.

"Sure." She smirked. Draco conceded she was right but he didn't want the world to know. Pansy being the least trust worthy person he knew was not about to hear his secrets. Best friend or not she'd spill her guts to whoever she meet.

"So we raid his house?" She asked sweetly.

"No that's too easy. This is Potter. Somehow he'll know. He'll have it on him." He snarled.

"How would you know?" She teased.

" Because if there is one thing I know, it Potter."

"So what are we going to do about it?" Pansy grinned manically.

"Not we," Draco leaned back in his chair and smiled, "you."

Her faced dropped.

"What?" She gapped.

…...

"Damn it Draco." Pansy hissed pulling her hood over her head. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She was stunned at Draco's plan. Was he really this childish?

Obviously when it came to Potter he hadn't changed. Eye for a eye tooth for a tooth. She snort, boys.

She stalked Harry Potter on his walk through the dark streets. He had just finished work at the ministry and was probably on his way home but according to Draco he normally swung past the three W's.

This plan was never going to work. The chosen one went in and Pansy waited. A few minutes later Potter left with a bit of a spring to his step. She wondered what product George had him test, she needed some for Draco. She smirked at the thought of Malfoy walking in any other way then his stiff posture insured stance. How did Malfoy really expect them to pull this off?

She was shocked however when Potter turned down the side alley just as Draco had predicted. She followed him into the dark hoping Blaise had done what he was told and was hidden. He better be paying attention, watching for her signal.

Potter spun wand in hand. Pansy was positive it wasn't in fact Harry's wand he was holding but Draco's. Typical. They couldn't make this easy could they.

"Parkinson." Potter voice was flat, no emotion predictable. "What are you doing following me?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Please Potter don't play dumb, you're stupid enough already." He glared which gave Pansy some small satisfaction.

"Malfoy sent you?" His eyes narrowed. Blaise moved stealthily from the shadows, waving his wand. Good, she didn't know how many times she could get away with rolling her eyes before Potter noticed.

"Of course. It wasn't like he'd risk his own neck." She snapped. "He also knew I'd never be an match for your super Auror skills. I am here to deliver a message." She slowly pulled the letter from her pocket hoping she had captured enough of Harry Potter's attention so he didn't notice what Blaise was up to behind him. She paused trying not to look at the wand flying away from Potters pocket and into Blaise's hand. "Here." She shoved it at him.

He took it watching her warily. Of course what he should have been watching was Blaise slipping back into the shadows and out of sight.

"What is it?" Harry frowned at the letter.

"Malfoy's demands." She was tempted to say sexual desires but she didn't think Potter was the kind of person to take her comment well like Draco. Draco knew when she was joking, Potter probably was a bit thick to get her sarcasm. She smiled sweetly at him which probably looked mental to him before disapparating with a pop.

…...

Harry paused as Pansy disappeared from sight. He frowned looking at the letter in his hands.

He quickly checked it for curses and was surprised to only find one. The only curse was similar to the leggy legs hex except it was for another inappropriate part. Trust Malfoy to attack his manly-hood. Only he would strike that low.

Harry opened the letter and read the letter.

I have something you want, in turn you have something I want.

Meet me at the three broomsticks sunset tomorrow.

DM

Harry frown before he felt his stomach drop. His hand flew to his pocket. No, this couldn't be ha

Harry had no idea how Draco had done it but his own wand was gone, damn.

…...

Harry entered the pub Ron and Hermione on either side of him.

This sucked.

Harry couldn't believed he had been beaten by Malfoy. The prat didn't even have the balls to do it himself. Harry Potter had been beaten by Malfoy's lackeys. That was just plan embarrassing.

In the corner of the pub Draco Malfoy sat sipping a butter beer with Blaise scowling at the Golden trio sitting down across the table from them.

"Malfoy." Harry said tightly.

Draco was delighted with the saviours stiff response. Not that he let it show but Blaise could feel the gloating to come.

"Potter." He smirked back.

They all stared at each other for a long minute before Hermione huffed in annoyance. "Can we please just get to business I am running on a schedule."

"Did we invite you …Granger?." Malfoy only just caught himself. Mudblood wasn't a word he could get away with now.

Her eyes narrowed and Weasley looked ready for a fight.

Pansy squealed.

For that brief moment Draco felt genuine fear. She was positively delighted. Merlin save them all.

She was running late, shopping bags dumped into the table right in the middle of their intense…well ok so they hadn't gotten anywhere yet but still she had ruined the mood.

"I knew he couldn't resist you Draco." She smirked dropping into Blaise's lap. "I can see it now…"

Although Pansy continued to announce her dirty thought no sound came from her lips. She pouted at Draco who had Harry's wand pointed at her. He flicked his eyes to Zabini.

"Restrain your girlfriend or you won't have her anymore."

Blaise laughed. "It's you I am worried about now. " He muttered the counter curse and Pansy's voice returned.

"You bastard." She snarled jumping to her feet. "Your not better then a damn muggle. Don't expect a Christmas present this year."

"You can't speak like that." Hermione glared. With a sneer Pansy chose to ignore her.

"What was the line of your," Draco pretended to ponder for a moment, " I am so Afraid. Watch me quiver in …fear."

"I believe it was high heels." Blaise dazzled them with his pearly whites. " I think I'd pay to see that."

The group cracked up laughing leaving Draco steaming. He raised his wand pointing it at Zabini.

Unfortunately Pansy was quicker.

"Accio Draco's wand!"

For a brief moment there was silence. The wand remained in Malfoy's hand however Pansy now held the item they had been searching for leaving Potter once again at a loss. Sadly it was also too bad for Draco, who was still paused pointing a threatening wand as her boyfriend. She snarled reaching across the table yanking Harry's wand out of Draco's hand.

"You get these back when I decided you deserve them." She disapparated with a pop.

Blaise sighed. "Now you've done it."

Both Potter and Malfoy gaped at the place Pansy had stood not a moment ago.

They were screwed and utter and completely wand-less.


End file.
